spirit_riding_free_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
"Riding Free"
"Riding Free" is the theme song to Spirit Riding Free. Only the chorus is heard as the introduction to each episode. Three different versions of the song have been used for the show. "Riding Free" was originally written and performed by prolific Hollywood theme song writer Kari Kimmel.Opening Theme (original Kari Kimmel version on YouTube) In May 2017, DreamWorks Records released a version of the song with Maisy Stella (of the sister duo Lennon and Maisy) providing vocals."Riding Free" - Spirit Riding Free Music Video featuring Maisy Stella (YouTube) The Maisy Stella performance began to be used as the intro to the show starting with the first episode of Season 3,"Lucky and the Long Way Home" but Stella did not receive a credit until the second episode of Season 4."Lucky and the Train Tycoon" A music video with lyrics for this performance was released in November 2017."Riding Free" Lyric Video In May 2018, DreamWorks released a version of the song sung by show cast members Amber Frank (Lucky), Sydney Park (Pru), and Bailey Gambertoglio (Abigail)."Riding Free" - Spirit Riding Free Cast Music Video ft. Amber, Sydney & Bailey (YouTube) With the first episode of Season 5,"Lucky and La Voltereta Feroz" the cast version of the song replaced Stella's version as the episode introduction theme, with appropriate credit in the end titles. Darcy Rose Byrnes sang her own version of "Riding Free" as Maricela in one episode of the show."Lucky and the Two-Wheeled Terror" Full lyrics I'm setting out into the great unknown I don't know where I'm goin' But I'm ready Ready to live out every single dream I'm stronger than I seem Yeah, I'm fearless Nothing's gonna hold me back I'm gonna ride I'm riding free So come along, let's go along Come on this journey with me I'm gonna ride (I'm gonna ride) I'm riding free (So far and free) As long as I am here with you I feel the spirit within me Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh) Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh) Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) I'm breathing in all this open space Tryin' to find my place In this big ol' world And I'm getting closer every single day There's nothing in my way Yeah, I'm fearless And no one's gonna hold me back I'm gonna ride I'm riding free So come along, let's go along Come on this journey with me I'm gonna ride (I'm gonna ride) I'm riding free (So far and free) As long as I am here with you I feel the spirit within me Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh) Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh) Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) I can see myself standing taller now And I can feel myself reaching for the now But I know who I am and I'm gonna show I feel it now, yeah I feel it now I can see myself standing taller now And I can feel myself reaching for the now But I know who I am and I'm gonna show I feel it now, yeah I feel it now I'm gonna ride I'm riding free So come along, let's go along Come on this journey with me I'm gonna ride (I'm gonna ride) I'm riding free (So far and free) As long as I am here with you I feel the spirit within me Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh) Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh) Yeah, eh, eh (Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) Music (Lyric) Video References Category:Songs Category:Music Videos